When the radio-navigation signal is superimposed on a narrow-band interfering signal, this has the effect of engendering measurement errors which impact the time and position calculations performed by the receiver and ultimately give rise to a positioning error.
It is therefore important to be able to detect the presence of interference in the radio-navigation signal received so as to be able to undertake corrective processing or to exclude the measurements performed in the presence of interference.
The known solutions to the aforementioned problem are based on the detection of an aberrant measurement with respect to an expected average or deviation.
These solutions exhibit the drawback of requiring too great a detection time between the instant at which the interference occurs and the instant at which it is actually detected.
The invention proposes a scheme for detecting interference based on the measurement of the phase dispersion between two correlation measurements carried out for two consecutive time offsets.
The invention can be executed by a satellite-based positioning receiver during the radio-navigation signal tracking phase.